One Last Breath
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Song Fic: She's had enough, she's tired of the pain; Adam doesn't stop, he's never going to stop. She thought she would just end it in her own way... Until Randy Orton walked into her life and saved her from the torture and herself. Orton/OC/Edge


**Title: **One Last Breath 1/1  
**Type:**One Shot - Song Fic  
**Rating: R  
Warnings:**Language, Sexual Situations, Implied Suicide, Physical & Mental Abuse  
**Starring: **Randy Orton/OC/Adam Copeland  
**Disclaimer:**I own nothing of this; Vince McMahon owns the WWE junk, Creed owns the song and I only have right to my OC-- but then again, that was a given. So... um... yeah; read on.  
**Summary:** She's had enough, she's tired of the pain; Adam doesn't stop, he's never going to stop. She thought she would just end it in her own way... Until Randy Orton walked into her life and saved her from the torture and herself.  
**Authors Notes: **I have had this FOREVER so if something doesn't make too much sense, that's why. I've had it finished for a while but I just found it so that's why it's just now getting posted. I'm sorry I've been MIA forever but I've had the worst writer's block in the world. I'm going to try to start posting more soon.

**One Last Breath 1/1**

Ashley's POV

I couldn't feel my body; nothing, absolutely nothing was getting through. I wanted to think my arms and legs were pulled close to my body in the fetal position but I couldn't tell anymore. I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember how long I'd been up here, all I knew now was the thin coating of snow that had fallen over me.

My eyes were closed… _open… closed_. The strength left my body a long time ago, and the icy cement burnt against my skin. The only thing I could really feel was numb. My teeth shattered, as my chin bounced up and down, that much I could tell. It was easily below twenty degrees out here... I could care less.

The last thing I remembered was crying; there were probably frozen tears stuck to my face as it were. It was so cold now that I couldn't make any more tears surface in my eyes. As I laid there, my mind spinning, falling in out and of consciousness I thought I heard someone come up from behind me. The sounds were muffled, like my ears weren't working anymore either.

I slowly pulled my eye lids open again, my eyes stinging in the bitter wind. It felt like I was being picked up; my head dangled a little until I could feel pressure there, probably a hand holding me up. I could barely tell when their strong arms had wrapped around me and they cradled me close to what I assumed to be his chest. It had to be a male, I could sense their body frame was quite large.

I buried my face into them and inhaled as best I could. The cold air had already taken a toll on my lungs, it hurt to breath. I instantly knew it was him by the smell of the Obsession for Men on his dress shirt. I could tell he was trying to talk to me but I couldn't make out any of the words. His body shook under me; he wasn't wearing a jacket but I knew it was probably his nerves just as much as it was the cold snow that still continued to fall. My clothes were now soaked to the bone with now melted snow.

After a few minutes, I could tell by the movements of his body he was taking me back down the stairs I had pulled my tear-stained, broken down body up earlier that night. I couldn't exactly remember how I had gotten to the roof but I did. I opened my eyes for a second seeing my fingers tangled up in his shirt, my knuckles already a disgusting shade of white.

"…_I wanted to jump_..." I whispered into his arm, my breath falling on his bicep right on top of his tribal tattoo. My throat hurt like hell from breathing in the cold from the air for so long. He hugged me closer to him as he finally kicked the door open to what I could only guess was his hotel room. It couldn't have been my room, he didn't have a key. He wouldn't have taken me there anyway...

"I know you did…" he sniffed, almost out of breath. "But there's a reason you didn't... and I hope that you did it for me."

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe _

He laid me down on the bed, covering me up with an odd number of blankets, obviously trying to get my body temperature back up. I settled into the pillows, loving the smell of the cologne that lingered there too. I still couldn't see straight, my ears blurred again from the new tears that tried to surface. I was trying so hard to stay conscious, I didn't want to black out again. I was finally starting to feel safe. I always did when I was with Randy...

I knew I shouldn't be thinking like this but I realized a long time ago that I loved him first... and I had made the worst mistake of my life trusting that other stupid, self-centered, dog of a man. I should have known he was the total opposite of what I wanted… of what I _needed_. What I needed was the man standing in front of me right now, looking down at me with sad eyes. I instantly felt horrible for only thinking of myself during the last 12 hours.

He sat on the side of the bed, looking down at me with a look that killed me inside. I know I had disappointed and hurt him but I had a moment where I thought it was my only choice. I always did have a problem with saying no to instant gratification. Even though now I know nothing I did was right. He reached down and put my hand in his, lacing his fingers with mine. I shook under his touch, both from him and the chill that ran over me from still being so cold.

"…I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." I couldn't make anything else come out of my mouth. I didn't know what else to say. Actually, I wanted to say a million more things but I didn't know **how** to say them. The way he made me feel, the way he made me want to forget about the whole world… I couldn't describe it. He made me feel emotions I didn't even know existed. I just knew I owed him at least an apology but that still didn't make up for what had almost happened.

"I love you..." he whispered, giving my hand a tiny squeeze. I looked up into his blue eyes hoping I just heard him right. I whimpered softly as I felt him wipe away the tears on my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"What?" I asked, hoping I wasn't dreaming this time. Hoping this all wasn't some sick nightmare and he really was here with me right now. I couldn't handle anymore broken promises or pipe dreams. I needed this to be real, after all this time, I needed it.

"I said… _I love you_. And… If you had hurt yourself tonight I… I don't know what I would have done. I'm the one that can't live without _you_." I pulled on his hand to press against my cheek. I instantly felt warmer, and I wanted to feel every inch of him next to me. I knew the warmth of his skin was the only thing that could warm my iced veins.

He brushed a piece of hair away from my face and I started to feel darkness coming over me agian. He gently brushed his lips against mine; they were still a blue-ish purple color. His eyes locked on mine and I knew he could tell I was almost out of it again. He stood, getting up from the side of the bed.

My hand slowly went out to him and lightly tightened around his… "Stay with me." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't protest and pull away. I just wanted to be near him. I wanted to feel again. He smiled down at me as he broke my hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I wasn't going anywhere, I'm just going to run some hot water in the tub. You need to knock the chill off, you were out in that snow way too long. I don't want you slipping in and out of consciousness all night; you're lucky I didn't take you to the hospital... and I refuse to ever leave you again…" he spoke. I tried to send him a small smile as his pressed my hand against his lips again before laying it down gently. "I'll be right back-" I nodded a little, but before he could move I reached out again, grabbing the hem of his shirt. He looked down at me again as my brown eyes locked on his blue ones.

"Thank you…" I whispered, grateful for his help and his care. "I love you too Randy..." He smiled, and I just closed my eyes after watching him walk off into the bathroom.

_It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape_

I laid there, lost in my own world as I listened to the gentle sound of the running water from the next room. Randy was always so gentle and caring. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it whenever I needed something. There were times when I knew there was no one else in the world that could take better care of me than he could. I owed him a lot. He was my absolute best friend- I couldn't do it without him.

My mind instantly recalled the events earlier in the day. Mental images swarmed my mind as I thought about what lead me to the roof of this hotel in the first place. Just thinking about it made a knot form in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't believe how things happen so quickly, and especially when you least expect it.

_**Flashback**_

I walked into our hotel room to find him staring out the window, his back facing me. As soon as I closed the door behind me he turned around with a hell-bent look in his eyes. It scared the hell out of me, to say the least. I watched him rack a hand through his long blond hair as his eyes burnt a hole through me.

"What's wrong baby?" I whispered, trying to think back to what I could have done _this_ time. My eyes fell on the table behind him during the silence. My heart fell into my stomach when I saw more than one empty bottle of the hardest liquor you could buy… _legally_. He just stared at me, his green eyes turning a dark grey color, his breathing becoming more iratic. It was the most uncomfortable situation I had ever been in. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Oh, don't give me that 'baby' bullshit! You were with **him** again tonight weren't you?!" He instantly yelled, and I knew right then he was drunk, _again_, his words slurring on his tongue. I swallowed hard, hoping this wasn't going to turn out like every other time... But how stupid was I to think that it wasn't? Judging from the fire in his eyes I could tell this would be worse than all the other times, combined.

"Adam, I wasn't… I went to the show with Torrie and Candice." He obviously didn't want to hear what I had to say. Which shouldn't have been a surprise seeing as he always thought I was lieing to him. I don't lie; I've never lied to him, I've never lied to anyone about something like this.

He stalked up on me, putting his hand around my throat, pushing me up against the wall. My breath left me as did my feet from the ground. I tired to cough, gasping for breathe, even though I knew it was hopeless. This wasn't the first time this had happened but I knew after this, if he didn't kill me, I would never let it happen again.

"You were with him, I know you! You're nothing but a stupid whore! You think you can outsmart me, and lie to me? You've lied to my face for the last time!" His grip tightened on my throat as I started to picture myself anywhere else but here. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I clawed at his hand. He dropped me back down to the ground as my face fell against the floor. I could feel him staring down at me, even though I couldn't see him; I'd felt it many times before.

He kicked me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me; but I knew it was coming. Pushing his foot against my face he reached down, grabbing a histful of my hair. Pulling up and pushing down at the same time I yelped in pain. He leaned down next to me, his hot breath heaving against my face. I could smell the liqor on his breath, it almost made me gag.

"You're mine… _always_. When will you learn that? You're my bitch, and you always will be." He seethed, finally letting go, pushing my face back into the carpet as he stood up. I heard him rummage through some things on the table top and dresser around us and then walked away, towards the door. As soon as I heard the slam, knowing for sure he was gone, I started to pick myself up off the ground. I grimaced, holding my ribs and feeling my hand on my neck I knew there would be marks from him there soon enough. I was so tried of being helpless, battered and abused by someone you used to claim they loved me; now he just claims me, he doesn't know what love really is. This wasn't love and this sure as hell wasn't fair… life wasn't worth living like this.

_I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say, let me say..._

Tears fell uncontrollably from my eyes as I opened the door and finally walked away from my life with Adam Copeland. I wanted more than this… I wanted closure. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted it to stop, I wanted it to go away... I just wanted it to _end_. At some point I ended up on the roof, using the stairs to drag my body forwards. I just didn't have anywhere else to go anymore. I didn't know what else to do.

I pushed the door open in front of me instantly feeling the snow falling on my face. A chill took over my body as I realized I hadn't worn a jacket, it was honestly the last thing on my mind. I didn't know I'd end up here anyway. I made my way to the railing, looking down at the traffic below on the city streets of Toronto. I continued to breath heavily, feeling the cold start to pain my lungs and mix with the pain in my ribs that Adam had left me with.

Moving my eyes to look down, it honestly didn't look that far. As I stood there thinking about everything I had ever put myself through, tears streaming down my face even still, I was having trouble thinking of reasons why I shouldn't just let it all go... Why I shouldn't just let go of this rail right now and wait for the impact. Why I shouldn't just jump right here, _right now_...

Something came over me, as I finally chickened out. I backed down from the edge of the building and fell against the cement. I just curled up and cried, I just felt so lost. I didn't care that it was snowing, I didn't care that it had to be no more than twenty-five degrees total up here. I was freezing, bawling and wishing I had had enough guts to do it; just wishing I was _dead._

"Heaven, save me..." I whispered to myself as I felt the first spell of black-outs come over me. Someone had to save me from all of this because I honestly didn't know what else I could do to save myself.

_**End Flashback**_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinkin'  
Maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

My eyes fluttered open to see him sitting beside me again, a soft expression on his face. He brushed his hand against my cheek and for the first time, in longer than I care to remember, I didn't flinch. "Oh good, I thought you'd blacked out on me there for a minute..." He whispered, lacing his fingers with mine again. A small frown covered his features, "you're still cold as ice." I nodded, it was starting to make me feel lightheaded, even through all the blankets and warmth he has supplied me with.

"You can go soak in the bath I made for you now, it's ready." I tired to move but instantly found that to me harder than I thought. The pain in my ribs made itself apparent, not to mention the strength I had lost while outside on the roof, trying to catch my death. I sighed uneasily, looking back at him.

"I can't..." I whispered, coughing a little. "I need your help.." I felt a small tear rise up in the corner of my eye. It hurt so bad, but it was even worse to know you've been put in the position where you can't do simple tasks anymore. It pained me more mentally to know that I put myself in the position where I could let someone do this to me, on purpose.

"Are you sure?" He asked, being the natural gentleman he was. Bob had raised him right, and taught him well. I knew there would be no other way to handle this, I obviously couldn't do it on my own. I needed him now more than ever whether I was strong enough to admit it or not. I slowly nodded my head.

He just simply replied, "okay."

He moved to the end of the bed as I shifted my eyes to stare at the ceiling. I instantly closed them as I felt him gently unzip my knee-high boot, pulling it off with ease. I could tell he was trying to be careful, like he thought he might break me or something; if Adam hadn't _broke_ me yet then Randy sure as hell wasn't going.

I felt tears rise to my eyes again as the reality of my life hit me once more. I was embarrassed that I couldn't do all this myself, I was starting to think I couldn't do anything right no matter what it was or who told me any different... He moved to the other boot, giving it the same attention, sitting them on the floor beside him along with my socks.

He came back towards me as my eyes locked on his. I could tell he was unsure, and maybe even a little scared. I passed him a weak smile, "it's okay." I whispered, barely able to talk after everything my throat had been through lately. He nodded again, reaching down to push the blankets on me off to the side. I shivered a bit, wiping my damp hair away from my face as best as I could.

I could feel his hands on the hem of my black turtle neck and I sucked in a heavy breath as I leaned up a little as he easily pulled it off in one quick motion. He tossed it on a chair behind him as I instinctively put my arm over my chest to hide my black lace bra. Randy has seen me before but it was just a natural reaction; even though I hated myself for admitting it I had only come to do that the more and more I gave myself to Adam when I didn't really want to. Did he rape me? ...probably. Will I ever tell anyone that? No. It's just how I am, and besides this is Randy-- not Adam, two very different people. Under these circumstances I knew he wouldn't try to be a perv with me, especially after everything I've been through.

I felt his eyes on me and I knew what he was staring at. "What happened to your neck?" He asked, obviously noticing whatever mark Adam had left on me this time. He moved his eyes back to mine and I was almost positive he knew what I was thinking. He knew it was Adam; I could tell he was already angry, probably more so just because I didn't tell him. He swallowed hard and I knew for the time being he was pushing his anger and pride aside out of respect to me and the task at hand.

A small gasp left my lips as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off in one gentle motion. He came back up beside me, leaning down over me, hovering. "Lock your arms around my neck," he asked. I watched him closely as I did what he asked. He carefully put his arms under me and picked me up close to him once again, carring me into the bathroom. He stopped just beside the tub and turned to look at me. "Do you think you can stand for a second?" He asked again, almost breathless like I was making him nervous; if anything he was the one making _me_ nervous.

I nodded as he carefully put me down on my feet but I kept my arms wrapped around his neck as I looked up into his eyes. His eyes didn't move away from mine as I felt him reach around me and unhook the clasp on my bra, steadying most of my body weight at the same time.

_I'm looking down now that it's over _  
_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_

I stood there for a minute just staring at him, his blue eyes kept sucking me in the more. He slowly pulled me closer to him, my chest grazing his. "If I hurt you, please... tell me." He asked, barely above a whisper. I just nodded back to him, knowing what was coming next. I think I might have been holding my breath without even knowing it at the time. I closed my eyes again as I felt him slowly moved down my body, hunching over on his heels. I tried to breathe as normally as I could as I felt the black lace of my thong slide down over my legs. I instinctively put my palm to his shoulder, balancing myself a little so I could lift up each of my legs to step out of the garment before he discarded it across the room with the rest of my things.

I expected him to rise back to his feet rather quickly, but he didn't. He was slow, and gentle, knowing how much pain Adam had put me through with being forceful and violent. I felt a quick gasp leave my lips as I felt what could only be his lips pressing against my hip bone, his hands tracing lines up my legs as he finally came back up to face me. He looked down at me again and rolled his tongue over his lips like he always does when he's nervous.

"Put your arms around my neck again," he whispered slowly as if he was afraid of what my reaction to what just happened would be. I lifted my hands around him, locking my hand with my opposite wrist before feeling him lift my whole body up into his arms so he could carry me to the bathroom I should have been able to walk to... but I guess Adam had other plans.

He carefully laid me down in the water, slowly, letting my body get used to going from extreme cold to extreme heat quicker than usual. I hissed through my teeth as the hot, bubbly water engulfed my pain-ridden shell. I slide back against the tub, laying my head back as I watched him grabbed a towel off the shelf and dried his arms off. I closed my eyes then, easing into the water as best as I could without moving too much. I felt a sigh pass over me as I heard his voice again.

"It's not too hot is it?" He asked, obviously a little worried he put me in too fast or had burned me and I was just too afraid to say anything. I slowly opened my eyes again as I watched him lean against the sink as he watched me right back. I slowly shook my head, giving him the best half-smile I could muster.

"No Randy-- it's perfect, thank you." He smiled, nodding his head in approval. He stood straight up then, strengthening his arms a little as he did but his eyes never left mine.

"Okay, good. I'm going to go in here and see if I can find you something of mine to wear so you can actually sleep tonight, okay? If you need anything just say so and I'll be here." I ran a hand through my hair, wetting the parts that were still dry.

"Okay.." He stared back at me for a moment longer before he turned to walk out of the bathroom but he left the door open just in case I needed him. I leaned back again, closing my eyes as I got lost in the sounds the bubbles were making around me. I don't remember him saying anything about it being a bubble bath but I wasn't complaining; it was a nice surprise. I don't even remember the last time I had time to relax like this... even under the circumstances.

_I thought I found the road to somewhere _  
_Somewhere in His grace _  
_I cried out, 'Heaven save me' _  
_But I'm down to one last breath _  
_And with it let me say, let me say _

I must have dosed off a little because the next thing I knew I heard Randy coming back into the room. I lifted my head off the side of the tub, yawning. I looked up at him and pressed a tiny smile to my lips my I could feel my heart rate quicken as I watched his shirtless form move closer. A light chuckle passed his lips and a smile grew on his own features as I eyed him.

"The water is almost cold isn't it?" I nodded, but didn't say a word. "I figured," he continued. "The bubbles are almost completely gone and it's been almost 35-minutes. Are you ready to get out?" He asked, grabbing another towel from the counter. I nodded but suddenly felt uneasy knowing it was again something I couldn't do by myself. I was going to be living with Adam's constant reminder for longer than I ever wanted to.

"Come on," he whispered, coming to edge of the bathtub leaning down on one knee. "Put you're arms around me again." I did as he asked, locking my arms together behind him as I leaned up, towards him. "Alright-- I've gotcha." He said easily, wrapping his arms around me as he stood up; our chests pressed together again as I felt him hold me up. I could feel the pain in my ribs but I didn't let him know it; it wasn't like it was his fault after all, he was doing everything to the best of his ability.

He turned us around, holding me with one arm as he grabbed the towel and slung in open in one quick motion. I felt the warm cloth go around me as I laid my cheek against his shoulder much like a small child. I'd be absolutely lieing if I said I didn't like being this close to him, because I did. Just feeling his warm, bare skin on mine was a healing cure all on it's own it seemed.

He carried me back into the bedroom, heading straight for the king-size mattress. He had already pulled back that covers, on one side, fluffed numerous pillows and had a couple Advil laying on the nightstand.

Laying me down on the soft, white sheet he gently removed his arms out from under me. The instant his skin left mine I missed the feeling. He pulled the blankets up over me as my damp hair fanned out around me. Lifting up on the corner of the sheet closest to him he reached under and slowly pulled the towel away from my body, tossing it to his side to lay on the floor. I swallowed hard, thankful for the water he quickly handed me and the Advil that shortly followed.

The hot bath and the now warm bed sheets had finally warmed my body up to almost normal, which I was thankful for. For a while I thought I might end up getting my wish as I died from hypothermia. But thanks to Randy, I was starting to realize just how glad I was that I hadn't done anything stupid tonight.

"How do you feel?" He whispered after I had snuggled my way down into the bed, holding the blankets close to my chin, still trying to keep as much of the body heat in as I could without moving too much. I smiled softly at him as he lightly brushed a piece of fallen hair from my face.

"Better... much better thanks to you. I'm obviously going to be swore for a couple weeks, but I--" I was stopped short as a yawn passed over me and I covered my mouth for a moment. "I think I'm going to make it." He smiled down at me, that signature look on his face.

"Good, but why don't you try to get some rest now, ok? It's pretty late, it'll make you feel better." I nodded, sighing to myself a little as I moved a little more under the covers. I could never explain how good it felt to get into a bed and know I wouldn't be beat, or violated. I was finally feeling better about leaving Adam once and for all.

Randy turned off the light next to him, the only light left was that coming from the night-life outside of his hotel room window out from under the curtains. I noticed him as he started to walk off into the livingroom; my guess was simply for him to sleep on the couch so he could give me the space he thought I needed. That's when I reached out from under the blanket and wrapped my hand around his, pulling on him slightly as he stopped in his tracks, turning around to look back down at me.

"Don't," my voice was still a little horse. Looking up at him through the darkness of the room I silently begged him not to leave me here alone-- after everything I had just been through I didn't want to be without him. He was the only one who made me feel safe now. "Randy, please don't-- don't leave. I really don't want to be alone tonight..._ please_... Please stay with me."

I felt him softly squeeze my hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb and I could tell he was still a little unsure given all that we had been through tonight already. I knew he was just trying to look out for me but I really needed him here with me. I just wanted to know what it was like to feel something besides all the pain that Adam had caused me and I knew Randy was the right man for just that.

I moved over to the middle of the bed, slowly pulling on him to climb in beside me. He gave in, laying down beside me. I could tell by the space between us he was still a little unsure about touching me-- whichever the reason. I took it upon myself to get closer to him, laying my head on his bare chest, the only clothing he wore was his track pants he wears to the gym. I felt a little of his tension ease as I sighed contently against him.

"Randy... don't be afraid to touch me, OK?" I paused, swallowing the lump that had found its way into my throat. "I'm afraid of Adam... his touch, his whole body.. his words; everything about him. But, I'm not scared of you-- I want to feel you." I barely had time to finish before I felt his arms engulf around me as they laid against my bare back. He lightly brushed my damp hair away, off to the side as a shiver went over me. He pulled the blankets up around us a little more before going back to run his fingertips against my shoulder and down my arm.

"...I would never hurt you like him. I could never bring myself to hit a woman, sober or otherwise... I don't understand how Adam could turn against the best thing that ever happened to him like this.." I laid my hand flat against his stomach, I could feel the outline of his abs under my touch.

"I know you wouldn't.. that's why I feel safe with you." I could almost sense that he had a small smile come to his face, I actually hoped he did. I felt my own pull at the corners of my mouth when I felt him lightly kiss the top of my head.

"I'm glad-- you deserve so much better... but for now, just try to get some sleep, ok? We'll talk later." That's the last thing I remember before sleep overtook my body and I drifted off while lying in his arms.

_Hold me now _  
_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinkin' _  
_Maybe six feet _  
_Ain't so far down_

* * *

When I finally reopened my eyes I saw Randy staring down at me as my head now laid against his shoulder. I smiled a little and he instantly returned the favor. He pulled me a little closer to him to rewrap his strong arms around me. His deep blue eyes connected with mine again and he sighed. "Why?" He whispered uneasily. I knew this was coming but I didn't know how much of an answer I could actually give to him.

"…I wanted it to stop. I couldn't take him anymore." He brushed a soft hand against my hair as I leaned into his touch knowing he was my best friend and ultimately the one reason why I couldn't go through with it.

"I always knew what was happening to you and I tried so many times to stop it but every time I tried it only seemed to make it worse for you... and I'm sorry. I know he thought you were cheating and I know he's a horrible drunk. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you more no matter how hard I tired… I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason he ended up killing you when I'm sure I could have done more... I'm just thankful you're still here with me... You should know that's never the answer to a problem." I buried my face in between his bicep and the side of his chest as I felt the first new tears sting at the corners of my eyes.

"I know Randy, and I honest to God think you are my Guardian Angel. Without you I'd probably be dead right now; either from Adam… or from myself. I don't know what I would do without you. You've always been there for me and I couldn't thank you enough for that. I know you did everything you could-- you're the only one who seemed to care what happened to me."

He ran his hand up my shoulder and I could feel him lean down and kiss the top of my head again. The same gentle touch from earlier; he made me feel like I should. "You don't have to thank me... But I do have to be honest with _you_…"

I looked up at him kind of confused and a little worried; I didn't understand what he was talking about. I always thought we were honest with each other. No secrets, no lies, best friends. He rolled over a little towards me so he could lay on the right side of his body obviously to be face to face with me. I laid my cheek against the palm of his hand as I prepared to listen to what he had to tell me.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He started softly, smiling. "That crazy night, last year, in that bar?" I nodded, remembering it like it was yesterday. He was my angel looking out for me then too.

_Hold me now _  
_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinkin' _  
_Maybe six feet _  
_Ain't so far down _

_**Flashback  
**_**Randy's POV**

"Damn it..." I sighed heavily, looking down, examining the bottle of beer that sat in front of me. Swirling the liquid around a little, I took another sip. I usually wasn't one to drink but tonight I just needed a break. First, I was drafted to SmackDown, known to most as the minor leagues. But, my luck just didn't stop there. Sure, I had gotten the upper hand on Taker now, but next week was a whole different story. Somehow I knew he was going to hand my ass to me on a silver platter...

I twisted my neck side to side, hearing the pops and cracks. Closing my eyes, I sat back in the booth just trying to forget everything that seemed to be wrong with my life at the moment. I was in some run down bar that wasn't any near what I could really afford-- I was somewhere on the outskirts of the city, away from all the fancy hotels like the one I should be staying in at the moment. But, it's not like I had to be anywhere the next day and at the moment I honestly didn't want to go back to the hotel. The empty room would only depress me more.

A waitress walked up to the table, knocking me out of my trance. "Sir, can I get you another?" I looked up at her, and tired to yell over the music playing in the background.

"Yeah, I'll take one." She smiled, reaching down to take the now empty beer bottle away from me.

"What's a good-lookin' guy like you doing in a place like this?" She asked, and I instantly groaned in misery.

"Hiding." I whispered, as she finally walked away.

Moments later the very same waitress walked back over, placing the new beer in front of me. I'm sure she was about to say something more but before I could cut her short I heard a small commotion coming from the back of the bar. "Ugh, they're at it again..." the waitress sighed before walking off seeing that I wasn't in the mood to make nice with her.

My attention turned back to the noises still coming from behind me. It seemed to be a some-what tall man, wearing ripped jeans, a red pull over and cowboy boots. He was pushed up against the wall on top what looked to me as a small brunette girl who looked to be no more than 22.

"Ted, get off of me now! I've told you more than once; I'm not interested in you, AT ALL! You're a perverted deadbeat! Now, get off me!" The guy smirked, with a devilish glare in his eye. He held her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him not ready to give up so easily.

"I know you've always had the hots for me!" He growled, "you just can't wait to get a hold of me! Well, now's your chance, pretty lady!" He ran his hand up the side of her skirt disappearing in a place it obviously wasn't welcome. He got closer to her face, licking slowly up her cheek.

"Ted, get off!" She started to get scared, he wasn't backing down, I could tell. She'd obviously denied him one too many times for that. Tears started to well up in her eyes when he grabbed her wrist and started to drag her off towards the door to God only knows where. He'd probably settle for the alley behind the bar or the middle of the street from the sound and look of him. I couldn't watch this anymore...

"You'll be a pretty addition to my property, hunnie." She tired to pull away before reaching they reached door.

"Ted, really, let me go! I'm not going anywhere with you!" She screamed. Before he could protest her again, he ran straight into someone, that someone being myself as I stood in his way, blocking the door.

"I believe the lady doesn't want to leave with you." I stuck to my stance as he turned around to face me only to laugh in my face.

"And who the hell are you pretty boy? I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Well, no matter, you need to understand who runs this bar... me, I do, and I run her!" He motioned towards her, jerking her around like a rag doll. "I'm going to _run_her all night long as a matter of fact." He laughed again, almost sadistically as he drug her closer to his body. He smacked her hard on her ass as I was forced to watch the pain, disgust and embarrassment etch on her face as this guy sexually harassed her in front the small crowd that had formed. Enough was enough.

"You have about 2 seconds to let her go before I handle this _myself_. Apparently, you've forgotten how to treat a woman, and _someone_ obviously needs to refresh your memory." Ted laughed again, this time throwing the brunette against the side of the bar, knocking her head against an awaiting bar stool.

He swung at me, but I moved just in time. Ted ran into a table of biker guys that obviously didn't want anything to do with him or this fight. They pushed him off of their card game and right into my ready fist. This time he landed in the middle of the floor, out cold.

I walked over to the girl and slowly picked her up in my arms. That fall she had taken was pretty nasty and she was also out of it. No one else in this rundown, piece of shit bar obviously cared enough to do anything so I took it upon myself; I couldn't just leave her here. But she really didn't look like the type of girl to be in a place like this in the first place.

She had a nasty cut on her head, and a forming bruise, that much I could see already. I walked her out of the bar and over towards my rental SUV. I gently put her in the passengers' seat as I took off towards my hotel. I didn't know her, but I knew if I left her at that bar the Larry the Cable Guy prototype would have ended up with her anyway in the end. Being with me would be the safest thing for her right now, obviously.

* * *

_I'm so far down _  
_Sad eyes follow me _

She finally woke up, hours later; the bright light surrounded her. She put a hand up to her head, feeling the bandage I had put on. She obviously started to remember what had happened earlier at the bar as she began looking around, she realized she was in my hotel room-- well, in a random hotel room at least.

Sitting up a little, she finally noticed me sitting in the corner, in a chair, directly across from the bed. "Hi..." she whispered, a tiny smile on her face.

I smiled at her, "hey, nice to finally see you awake." I got up and walked over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You took a nasty bump back there; I tried to fix it best I could." Her smile grew a little, not to mention she was a little shy, I could tell.

"Yeah, I know-- it wasn't the first time... But, thank you for taking care of me. You definitely saved me back there." She paused a moment, almost like she was in awe of me.

"Oh, my name is Ashley, by the way; but, most people just call me Ash." She replied, snapping out of her trance as I smiled again, only to watch her blush-- which I thought was adorable.

"Well, I wish we could have met under different circumstances for sure but... I'm Randy." She nodded matter-of-factly.

"I know who you are." I was a little taken aback by this to say the least. My jaw might have even dropped a little.

"Really?" I question, shock an obvious expression. She giggle, eyeing me.

"Yes, really. You're Randy Orton, 3rd generation superstar, son of the legendary Hall-of-Famer, Cowboy Bob Orton Jr.; you're the youngest World Heavyweight Champion ever, self-proclaimed, Legend Killer-- and newest member of SmackDown."

Yep, my jaw was definitely on the ground. I was definitely shocked to say the very least. "You're good-- really good actually; but, you know me so well... How?" Just from the way she was staring at me I could tell she couldn't believe she was sitting in my hotel room.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm a current student at a local wrestling school a few miles from here. I've been a fan since I was 10 years old and I eat, sleep, breathe-- pretty much live, the wrestling business. Um, anything else you need to know?" She laughed, and I couldn't help but smile right back at her which made her blush even more than she already was.

"Wow... That's pretty damn amazing. But, just tell me one more thing; how does someone like you come to know that self-centered prick, Ted?" Her smile suddenly faded and I instantly knew I had touched a nerve.

She sighed, "Ted is a dead-beat guy who comes down to the bar every night to wait for me to get to work. He has an obsession with me, and he won't stop till he gets some; which I'm not giving him… but thank you for saving me back there. I definitely owe you one."

_**End Flashback**_

_But I still believe there's something left for me _  
_So please come stay with me _

"Since the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you that night, from the word go, but I never had enough guts to say anything about it.

When you finally got called up, and signed to that OVW contract… I admit, I had told them about you. I got a tape of you in the ring from your trainers and showed it to Vince, JR, and Johnny Ace. I wanted you in the WWE as fast as I could get you there. I knew how hard you worked and how much you love this business; not to mention you are truly amazing in the ring.

But, when you finally made it here I guess I didn't expect Adam to jump on you like he did. It killed me to watch you guys together but I had to be happy for you but I did it because I knew it made you happy... at the time. But, it really was killing me inside. I wish I had known then what was going to happen-- I swear I would have never, ever let it.

I guess what I'm really trying to say here is… I've loved you since day one and I just wanted you to know that; and, I promise you... Adam will **never** come near you again. That part of your life is completely over."

I was speechless; for the first time in my entire life I didn't know what to say. Randy Keith Orton was absolutely the most amazing man I had ever met. If it was time to be honest with each other, and let all our personal secrets and confessions come out I guess I needed to level with him as well. Honestly, I had been waiting for a chance to do so.

"Randy, I feel the same way about you, I always have. Ever since that night in the bar and you basically saved my life... I didn't think I was in your league, much less someone you would ever be remotely interested in so I never tried to go anywhere with you... relationship wise.

But, Adam was a mistake to begin with; I never should have given him the time of day, especially after that first night of drunken rage… I hate him now, more than ever, and the only person I want to be with is you... You make me feel safe, loved and most importantly you make me feel special... With you, I can be myself and not feel bad about it; with you, I feel like I'm the only person in the room no matter how many is in attendance…"

He put his hand up against my cheek and brushed my hair behind my ear. Smiling at me as he did, it brought back all the memories of the times I had spent with Randy. I should have seen it coming; I definitely know I should have just gone for it way before things got this far with Adam...

"You saved my life back then, and you saved my life tonight too… I guess my attraction to men is something to be desired." I turned my head to press my cheek against his bare peck as my hands laid against his side. He locked his hands behind my back as I listened to him speak again.

"You've never done anything to deserve the way you've been treated by him. You know that, I know that-- everyone knows that, so don't put yourself down for a second. Adam used to be one of my best friends, but then after Amy left him and the WWE-- that's when he started to drink. I should have seen it before you two got together but I didn't and I regret it everyday of my life. It was a mistake, I could have prevented it, I know that-- and I didn't. I'll regret it for the rest of my life... But now all we can do is look to the future and how _we_ can progress, right?"

I looked back up at him, nodding slowly. "Yeah, you're right..." I whispered, hoping I could forget about everything that had happened to me while I was under the power of Adam Copeland. I sighed again, lightly yawning.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered. "There's another 3 hours before the show..."

_'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me, _  
_For you and me _  
_For you and me _

**3 Hours Later  
Randy's POV**

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled my suitcase behind me with my other free hand. I knew Adam had to be around here somewhere but I would literally die before I let him touch her again. I promised her-- and I'll be damn if I break that promise.

I stopped by the Divas locker room first, smiling as I watched Torrie walk out. Just the Diva I wanted to see… I gently nudged her forward, directly into Torrie's open arms.

"You stay here with Tor, okay? I've got some unfinished business with a certain Canadian asshole." She pulled back from Torrie's hug and grabbed my hand to pull me back up against her smaller frame. Gently brushing her lips against mine in a soft kiss.

"Be careful, please..." she whispered, worry on her beautiful features.

I nodded to her that I would as I headed off down the hallway. It took a minute or so of searching but I finally found the piece of shit as he was about to walk into catering. Before he could say one word to me I grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

"How does it feel, huh? How does it feel to be treated the same way you treated her?!" He gasped for breath, but couldn't get a word out edge wise, no pun intended. "I hope you burn in hell for what you've done. Seeing as I can't kill you myself, if only because she wouldn't want me to do that-- I'll just settle for knowing you will riot for this... Oh, and if you ever, and I mean **ever**, touch her again... I swear to God I'll change my mind about killing you. It's taking all I have not to do it right here, right now in front of God and everyone within sight. You don't own her, you never did and it's completely over now... So I'll leave you with one thought… _I _love her and _we're_ together... I'm going to be the man that protects her not the piece of shit that abuses her." I pushed him back up against the wall, his gasping music to my ears. I stared a hole through him a moment longer before I turned to walk away, leaving him lying in a heap on the floor.

_Hold me now _  
_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinkin' _

* * *

**6 Months Later  
Ashley's POV**

"Baby, where are we going? And why aren't you telling me anything about tonight? You know that's unfair so just stop being mean!" I watched him turn towards me as we walked towards our rental car, across the hotel parking lot. A signature smirk was etched on his face and I knew it would take a force stronger than myself to wipe it away; when Randy had a plan, he followed through with it-- without telling a soul about it, that was one thing he was really good at.

"Ash, you know I'm not going to spoil the surprise now or any other time for that matter so why do you insist on pestering me about it? It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" He smiled at me one more time before gently pressing his lips to the top of my hand as he held it in his own.

I felt blush rise to my cheeks as he opened the vehicle door for me to climb inside, making sure my little black cocktail dress didn't get caught on anything as I slid into the comfortable seat of his black Hummer H2. He quickly closed the door and jumped in himself, starting the engine.

I smiled to myself this time as my eyes glided over his body while he drove. He was wearing the outfit that I had deemed a long time ago as my all-time-Orton favorite. But I guess tonight was definitely a night to wear such seeing as it was out sixth month anniversary; sometimes I still can't believe it's been just six seemingly short months with him. I couldn't ask for a better person to have in my life-- the life he saved. He's been by my side, loving me and caring for me every single day since he took Adam out of the picture. I would never, ever be able to thank him enough, that's for sure.

When we finally stopped we were in a parking space for one of the best restaurants in town-- not to mention the most expensive. But if it's one thing I've learned about Randy over the last couple of months it's not to argue about the price of anything he does or buys for me-- it's a battle I lose every single time. He says that money is no object when it comes to how he shows his love for me-- even though you couldn't really put a price on it-- it's just better to do it at a McMahon's expense.

I waited paiently for him to come around and reopen my door, he took my hand in his as he helped me down and out of the vehicle. We held hands as we walked across the short parking lot in a comfortable silence until we almost reached the front doors.

"I hope this is okay," he started, referring to the choice for dinner. "I asked around and everyone said this place was the best." I smiled, looking over at him as he held the door open for me to walk in first. I stopped short, pressing my hand lightly against the fabric of his black button down dress shirt, on top of his peck.

"I actually haven't been here before but, anywhere is _'the best' _as long as I'm with you-- that's all that matters." He smirked before I lightly pecked my lips against his-- I hadn't felt this good about myself, or just this good in general for a long time-- thanks to Randy.

* * *

Eventually we were sat at our table, he had made reservations-- and had one of the best meals I remember having in recent memory. But after the food was cleared away, we just sat staring back at each other for a while, holding hands on top of the table as the candle light flickered between us. Looking into his icy blue eyes like this I realized I'd never been more in love with anyone in my life; even if things with Adam had never become what they had I couldn't imagine feeling the same about him.

I must have been focusing a little too hard on him because I jumped a little when he finally spoke up, brushing the pad of his thumb over the top of my hand as he held it even still. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, my eyes refocused on him as I realized he was smiling-- that gleam that was only Randy Orton in his eyes.

"Oh--sorry. I must have just gotten lost in the moment and spaced out." I smiled softly in return, even in light of the blush I could feel rising high on my cheeks. He silently picked my hand up from the table and brought his lips to it, kissing my fingers lightly.

"Tonight isn't over you know," he stated, the smirk only growing as he continued-- shock and a little excitement now the obvious expressions on my face. I eyed him as I rolled my tongue over my lips to wet them just a little.

"Oh-- really? Well, dinner was really amazing Randy, you don't have to do anything else-- it's already been the best anniversary yet..." I trailed as he nodded, obviously agreeing with me.

"I know, and I definitely agree with you on that-- but the best has yet to come. It has to be _perfect._" I giggled a little at the childish expression on his face. He laced our fingers together as he pulled my other hand towards him, repeating the process.

"Well, I suppose I have to agree with you on that one too--" I started, a sly smirk etching on my own features as I thought about the present I had waiting for him. "I still haven't given you your anniversary gift yet..." I whispered, my voice trailing off at the end with a hint of slight seductive undertones.

He licked his own lips this time, dramatically unbuttoning another button on his shirt. "Somehow I have a feeling we're both going to love the _gifts_ we have waiting on each other back at the hotel... Come on--" he replied, pulling me under his arm as we stood up together to leave. "I can't wait any longer..."

* * *

"So, what is it you have planned for tonight? You seem... distracted." I asked, sitting beside him his Hummer once again-- apparently on our way back to the hotel. He jumped out of his thoughts a little, I could tell. He was lost in la-la land while staring a hole through the road ahead.

"...what? huh? Oh, that-- it's a surprise baby, you don't want me to spoil it do you?" He smirked lightly, reaching over the console to take my hand in his once again, squeezing gently.

"No..." I sighed dramatically-- "I guess not... I just want to know what it is already so I know if my present is good enough, even though I know you've managed to go above and beyond my expectations, like always." He chuckled a little this time, focusing his eyes back on the road as he pulled off from the red light stop.

"Now you know it will be more than just '_good enough' _if it's a gift coming from you-- it'll be perfect and nothing less than what I would have asked for." I blushed, smiling at him quickly before casting my eyes to look outside at the passing vehicles. I didn't want him to suspect anything to say the least. I really hoped he did like my _gift_, so to speak but '_nothing less' _just didn't say it-- it should have been _next to nothing_ instead...

* * *

_Hold me now _  
_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinkin' _  
_Maybe six feet _  
_Ain't so far down _

I stood just behind Randy as he swiped the key card into the lock, pushing the door open in front of us. I walked in behind him and about the time he closed and locked the door back behind me, a gasp left my lips. The room-- it looked, _amazing..._

There were dark red and white rose petals all over everything-- the bed, the floor, the table top, the nightstand, the dressers, the couch-- everything and everywhere. Candles were lit around the bed, in the middle of the table, dressers and apparently on into the bathroom where I noticed a soft glow as well. There was a room service tray covered with champagne, strawberries and whipped cream-- anything and everything Randy could have done to make this amazing was absolutely accounted for and then some.

"Oh.. my... gosh. Randy--how, how did you do all of this?? It's amazing..." I felt his strong arms wrap around me from behind, his breath hot against my neck and ear as he squeezed gently.

"I had a few of the girls help me out while we were out... I hope you like it.." He whispered, pressing his lips against my jawline in a soft peck. I smiled, turning around in his arms to lock mine around his neck. I sighed easily against him, pecking him again on his soft lips.

"I don't like it... I _love_ it, it's beautiful-- thank you." I replied, watching him smirk at me, his amazing blue eyes never leaving mine. He was definitely my guardian angel and the love of my life. I've never felt as good as I do in his arms; I finally know what it's like to feel safe in the arms of a man, a good man... something I thought I would never be able to feel again.

_Hold me now _  
_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinkin' _  
_Maybe six feet _  
_Ain't so far down _

_  
Please come now I think I'm falling _  
_I'm holding on to what I think is safe_

**The End.**


End file.
